Secrets
by Mewgirl223
Summary: Young Justice thought they were the only teenage hero group. But when the Justice league sends them on a rescue mission for their other teenage hero team called Teen Titans how will Young Justice act towards them


At a unknown location in the united states...

A shadowy Raven flew through the air vent of a building letting in seven figures one figure clearly a girl moved her hands to the left corridor and one to the right the figures that she was signalling to shook their heads in understandment and four went down the left corridor and the other three went down the right. The biggest of the group who went down the right corridor took the lead and stopped at a corner hearing gaurds talking. The biggests right eye was glowing red and it opened something on its arm to show a screen of blue prints three representing them and four representing their comrads.

"WG three down the corridor you need to go." said the figure with the red eye the voice making it obvious the figure was a he.

"Roger Cy." replied WG who was the leader of the other group that went to the left. The three figure's she was with followed her and three gaurds walk around the corner and she cloths lined them and they fell to the ground and one figure attatched a clip on circle nocking them uncautions.

"Nice job Blue." said WG and Blue smiled at WG who turned her head to hide a blush. The third figure jumped over the gaurds and continued down the corridor they needed to go down.

"You two coming?" questioned the figure in a feminine voice and Wg and Blue followed her.

"Just hold up ." called out the fourth figure and they followed J but lost her when she turned a corner.

"Just as fast as always..." started Blue when they turned the corner and saw J out cold on the ground.

"J!" cried WG and the three group members ran over to her. Blue got up and started walking forward and triggered somthing to make a alarm go off and smoke came out of the walls. WG started to cough with the rest of the group and fell to her knees,

"Blue, LG get out run dont get caught..." she said and collapsed on her stomach, Blue started walking but passed out before he could even take a step. LG managed to get to the corner they were just at before falling to her stomach she looked up and saw a figure, LG's eyes opened wide and she choaked out.

"You." LG gasped and coughed more.

" We trused you." she said and looked over to her friends their uncautious bodys scattered.

"Cy, Bee ..." the fourth figure said into her communicator, but no anserw came and she coughed again and pressed the ear piece and spoke.

"Down send message...self distruct." she said and dropped the hear piece and it blew up and she passed out.

With the other team.

"Lg do you come in." questioned Cy but no responce came. Cy looked at the gwo girls and frowned then foot steps came from where they split up.

"RUN!". cried Bee and they started sprinting down the corridor at full speed. Bee ran infront but was knocked out out cold by a Red fist Cy and the other girl saw Bee fall and Cy grew enranged.

"NO BODY TOUCH MY BEE!" cried Cy and went to punch the guy who knocked out Bee but another figure kicked him into the wall causing him to hit his head.

"Rae run.." said Cy before he past out. Rae turned around but was pounced on by a tiger and it jumpt off her and next to a girl and Raven felt her chest becoming soaked she paniced and felt her chest the tiger stepped into the light and she saw it was green her eyes grew wide and then she couldnt breath.

"BB how could you." she gasped out then passed out cold crimson liquid dripping out of her chest and down onto the floor.

"What now Terra?" questioned BB and turned back into a green boy.

"We tie them up Beastboy and take them to the holding room." Said Terra and walked to the passed out teenagers and looked at Raes face.

"No one turns away from the light." she said and Beastboy and the kid who knocked Bee out and another girl picked the teens up and carried them down the hall.

In space...

"Martian Manhunter to LG." said J'ohn J'onnz but no anserw came. _NO! _ he though then J'ohn turned from the Watch towers communitation screen and flew down the hall until he came to a training room. He landed and walked inside and saw a black haired buff man working out throwing another punching bag it was the third one he ruined today.

"Superman." said J'ohn and the man turned to him.

" What it is J'ohn?" asked the man of steel standing patiently.

"Theirs something you need to see." he said and Superman followed the Martian back to the communtication screens. The face of LG's face was thier on pause Superman's stomach turned upside down this wasnt good. J'ohn walked over and pressed the button to play the message.

"This is Launtern Girl protege of Green Launtern today September 26 2011 we were sent on a mission by the Justice League to extract information on the light... if you are watching this transmition we have failed, been captured, or were terminated ..." the screen turned to a video feed showing the people who attacked the team.

"We have learned only what you have seen if this is not the Justice League and has ended up somewhere else please contact the Justice League we need help and tell them Red Feather." then the message ended.

"Red Feather?" questioned Capitan Marvel who was working the transportation tubes.

"They know that the Justice League sent them." said J'ohn and he turned to Superman.

"I'll get Batman, its time for the teams biggest mission." said Superman and walked to one of the tubes.

"What team?" questioned Captian Marvel

"Young Justice." replied J'ohn frowning

"The mission is what?" asked Captian Marvel

"For us, its sitting back and watching Young Justice work on their own for them its a life or death situation." he said as Captian sent him down to earth.

**At Mount Justice**

"Hey Wally get out of the way!" cried Artemis who pushed Wally out of her way to go to the room she had and the mountian.

"Come on Arty, Why do you never have fun with us?" asked Wally teasing Artemis, M'gann wanted to go out to the beach with the team but Artemis declined.

"I have my reasons." she said and started walking down the hall again but the teenage speedster stopped her.

"Come on M'gann really wants you to go, i could care less but it would hurt M'ganns feelings if you didin'tgo." said Wally and Artemis agreed with him it would hurt the sensative Martian and she remember what Red Arrow said she gulped.

"FINE WALLY!" she screamed and Wally was about to cheer in triump when a alarm went off Artemis smiled in relief.

"Awww come on!" cried Wally and they ran to the main hall and saw the rest of their team along with Red Arrow all in their civilian cloths except for M'gann, Superboy and Red Arrow. Artemis gulped when she saw Batman and Superman standing before them, faces serious stares that would kill a commen criminal from being afriad. Batman turned on the holographic screen files popping up.

"The Justice League has a special team called the Teen Titans their a team of seven teenagers who were to sneek into one of the light's secret facilites we found and get information, but they were captured, your mission is to get them out ALIVE, this message was sent by one of the team members." sais Superman and Launtern Girls message popped up and played Robin studied in detail the video message and his eyes grew wide when Batman paused when three figures were seen in the smoke then contiuned the shot when it ended and Launtern Girls message terminated.

"You leave right away the coordinates will be sent to the bio-ship get them out alive and soon...first these are the heros you will be going for." said Superman and Batman pulled up the missing heros.

"Launtern Girl protege of Green Launtern 18 years old ninteen in five months has all of Green Launterns powers has been a hero since she was fifteen three years of experience." said Batman and pressed the next button and a girl popped up.

"This is Jinx a hex witch ex-hive member, Hero for two years villian the year before age 18." said Batman and Superman pressed the next button.

"Bumblebee a girl with the ability to shrink her size and can fly and has retractible wings, has a eletric power and has two fist eletrical guns fit for her to clutch easily. like Jinx has been a ex-hive member for the year before she joined as a hero two years ago,age 17." said superman and pressed the next button.

"Blue Beetle a young boy with a superpowered suit, like Robin and i has no superpowers unless has the suit which converts into a backpack. age 18." and the holographic screen turned to a new person.

"Some of you reconize her this is Wonder Girl sister of Wonder Woman, was granted to join her sister by her mother has all of Wonder Women's powers but is less trained has been a hero for six months age 18." said Superman and the screen changed to another hero who caught a certian Boy Wonder's eye.

"This is Raven second in command of the titans, her powers are very special... she has a black aura that can hurt anything and she can surround object to use as weapons... she can also transport herself and others through her powers if a long distance she usally takes the shape as a raven." said Batman and Robin saw him closing the file fast Batman wasnt being truthful with them then another picture popped up.

"This is Cyborg a well Cyborg can use his circetry very well leader of the titans he's 18 years old almost nineteen." said Batman and the holographic screen turned off.

"If this mission fails... then you will have to anserw to the League, not as sidekicks as members of the League and it will not be treated easily." said Superman and left threw the Zeta beam the computer system announceing his departure. Batman walked away from the team then stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" qustioned the Dark Knight and he left the young team alone.


End file.
